


Love at the end of the world

by soo



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue to In Memoriam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyebrowofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowofdoom/gifts).



> Title shamelessly stolen from Sam Roberts Band.

Kenzi sighed in relief as she entered the clubhouse, shut the door behind her and slumped against it. She would’ve thought the council would’ve had this place under constant surveillance with her being a terrorist and all. But she hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Fae presence - Light or Dark. And she had used all her mad skills that she had honed on the streets and working with Dyson. 

Speaking of Dyson, she needed to get her act together. He’d been missing way too long and she hadn’t heard a word from Tamsin, who had gone off in search of him. She picked herself up and marched towards the trunk where she kept all her weapons. She would just gather a few of her favorites in a bag with some clothes and go off in search of her BFF. It beat staying around her waiting for the council to show up and kill her or bemoan the fact that Massimo had royally screwed her with the fairy spark cream. 

She stopped dead in her tracks as she approached the kitchen. The fridge door was ajar and it's contents ransacked. All the beer and condiments were pushed to one side and her takeout containers were missing. She frowned,who would want to steal week old Chinese food and pizza? Cautiously, she closed the door and looked around to see if there was anything else out of place. Not seeing anything, she relaxed. Maybe it has been just a hungry squatter or Vex. Vex had been eating her out of house and home. She shook her head. It didn't really matter at the moment she had more important things to do. 

She continued on to the weapon chest and threw it open. Her sword was definitely going with her. It might not be practical but she had gotten quite good with it as of late. She grabbed a couple of throwing knives and shruiken, a dagger, and her lock picking kit. She glanced longingly at the rest of the weapons. She wished she could take them all, it had taken her quite a while to amass this collection. But she needed to travel light and her backpack was only so big. If she was lucky they would still be here after she found Dyson and dealt with the council. 

Sighing, she headed towards her room to grab some clothes. A low moan rang out and she gripped her sword even tighter. She creeped into the room, her sword held high, ready to do battle. A large grey wolf was sprawled across her bed. "Dyson?" she called softly.

The wolf moaned in response. Kenzi dropped her sword and rushed over to him. Dyson was covered in blood and was clearly badly injured. She knew from previous experience that Dyson healed faster in his wolf form, surrounded by his pack, and well fed. But did he have to bleed all over her favorite comforter?

Grumbling to herself, she went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and a basin of hot water. The least she could do was clean him up and if it stopped her comforter from becoming a total loss, even better. 

She gently cleaned the wounds and watched in amazement as they began to knit together. It always amazed her the healing powers of the Fae. They healed faster than humans and from what she'd seen they healed in unique ways that corresponded to their Fae nature. It certainly made her envious every time she got bruised or beaten . 

Her hands glided over his wolf form, searching out more wounds. Tenderly, she stroked his stomach. Blushing, she skirted around his junk and continued down his legs. Dyson's wolf form began to ripple and reshape itself into his human form. His naked human form. She stepped back, feeling somewhat self conscious about the liberties she had taken while tending to his wounds.

"Kenz," Dyson choked out, while reaching out for her. "We need to find Tamsin. She's hurt." He struggled to sit up.

"You need to rest." She gently eased him back onto the bed. "Tam-tam can take care of herself. She's a big girl."

"But-"

Kenzi frowned at him and interrupted whatever he was going to say next. "No, buts. You nearly bled out all over my comforter. You're going to rest even if I have to make you."

"Make me?" Dyson's eyebrow raised and looked her up and down. Clearly, he was thinking that she didn't have it in her to make him. "I'd like to see you try."

Kenzi put her hands on hands on her hips. "Don't push me, wolfie."

Laughing, Dyson sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. 

Growling, Kenzi shoved him backwards, and straddled his legs. "You're going to rest. Now," she stressed each word with a jab of her finger.

Dyson grabbed her finger and pulled her even closer. She lost her balance and landed in his lap. Her eyes widened when she realized what she nearly landed on. She blushed furiously. And tried to look anywhere but at Dyson.

"Kenzi," Dyson murmured. He tilted her head so she was forced to look at him.

Kenzi's breath caught as she stared into his eyes. She saw the desire radiating in them and couldn't believe it. She had always thought he only saw her as an annoying little sister and best friend. Not someone worthy of his desire. Throwing caution to the wind, she leaned into him and kissed him hard. A frisson of delight exploded through her as Dyson responded just as forcefully.

They fell backwards onto the bed, their teeth clicking, and tongues exploring new territory. She ran her hands down his back and marveled at how right this felt. He nipped at her lips, and automatically, her fingers stopped gliding and she raked her nails down his sinewy back. He arched into her caress.

"Clothes, too many clothes," Dyson muttered along her neck.

Startled by his words, Kenzi leaned back and tried to catch her breath. She looked into Dyson's eyes and saw not onlyher desire reflected back at her but love as well. Feeling more confident, she began to slowly unbutton her blouse in a teasing manner. 

Dyson groaned in appreciation, "Kenzi."

He moved to help her along and she batted his hands away with a shake of her head. "Not this time D-man. Hands on the bed." She grinned when he complied. She finished unbuttoning her shirt and shrugged it off with a shimmy. Kenzi unclasped her bra, leaned back down into Dyson, and sensuously rubbed her breasts against his furry chest.

She moaned low in her throat and Dyson took that as permission to move. He fondled her breasts, ocassionally gently flicking her nipples. He shifted slightly, and took a nipple into his mouth. Kenzi arched into his caress and unwittingly rubbed up against Dyson's cock.

Growling, he flipped them over, shoved up her skirt, and ripped off her panties. He lowered himself down gently, sliding his cock across her clit and teasing her entrance.

Kenzi wrapped her arms around him, forcing him closer, her nails scraping along his back. "Fuck me, Dyson," she whispered into his ear. She gasped as he thrust into her. Automatically, she locked her legs around him, controlling his movements. Soon their rhythm matched and they began to build towards a crescendo. Dyson leaned down, kissed her softly, and they crashed over the edge.

Dyson collapsed on top of her utterly spent and she grunted in response. She tried to buck him off and failed. Dyson laughed, rolled off of her and gathered her into his arms. "Told you couldn't make me rest," he said as his eyes closed sleepily and slowly drifted ff to sleep.

Kenzi chuckled softly and curled up against him. "Didn't I?" She closed her eyes and settled down to get some rest of her own. Tomorrow would come soon enough and together they would face down the Council and find Tamsin.


End file.
